Tentens' new hair color
by Crimsondansen
Summary: It all happened because Tenten got the wrong shampoo bottle, Neji needed Sakuras' advice, and Naruto got on Sakuras' nerves. NejixTen ONESHOT. Rated T just to be safe.


**Ten-ten's New Hair Color**

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

On with the story!

…………………………

"Oh man!" Ten-ten sighed. "I'm out of shampoo!" She had just come home after a wretched, long, seven hour training session with Neji, and was looking forward to a nice, relaxing bath. And lucky her, she was out of shampoo! Great…

She reluctantly dragged herself out of the house and towards the general store. Anyone in her way was pushed aside carelessly. She swung the door to the store open and trudged down the aisle. Being as tired as she was, she grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo off the shelf and swung back around to the checkout aisle.

"Well well Ten-ten! How are we today?" The clerk behind the counter said in a cheery voice, with an equally cheery smile. He was somewhere in his mid-thirties with light brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Not now Bernie, I'm tired…" She yawned. "I had to pull off an all-night training session with Neji, again." Bernie made a regretful nod in her direction as he scanned her bottle.

"Listen Ten-ten, you've got to stop these mad training sessions with Neji. It's already starting to catch up to you. You've got bags under your eyes." He handed her the shampoo bottle over the counter. "If you keep this up, you'll probably end up falling asleep at any given moment."

"Bernie, I think I can take care of myself by now." She said as she started to walk away.

"Just take care of yourself, ok?" She waved goodbye as she walked out the door and out of sight. "Geez…" he mumbled to himself, "She's going to end up hurting herself one of these days…"

…………………………

Naruto was sitting at his most favorite place on Earth. The Ichiraku Ramen shop. If it wasn't for his training, he would most likely spend 99.99 of his life sitting in that shop. Poor Sakura had been dragged in along with him. Why was she stuck here with him? She would love to know the answer to that question.

"Sakura…" An anonymous voice said from behind her. She turned her head to see Hyuuga Neji, with his hands in his pockets, standing right behind her. He kind of made a face and gestured towards her shirt. She looked down to see a piece of ramen clinging to her shirt. She sighed and picked it off with disgust.

"Yeah Neji?" It was very unusual for Neji to say anything to anyone, unless he was spoken to. And even then, his response mostly consisted of "hn…"

"Can I ask for your advice on something?" Sakura nodded, waiting for what he was going to say. "Well, it's kind of a private matter, so can we talk elsewhere?" Sakura was, by now, very confused. Since when had Neji ever needed to say anything private to anyone? None the less, her.

Being curious, she nodded again and got up, only to have a ramen bowl, filled with broth, flung straight at her. She had had it. It was already bad enough to have some of Narutos' food land on her shirt. But this, this was over the line. With a dark face, she stood menacingly over Naruto, cracking her knuckles.

"Uhh… sorry?" Naruto squeaked out, holding up his hands, trying to calm her down. Instead, he was grabbed by the cuff of his jacket and punched straight in the face. He was then drop-kicked _(A.N: Some people call it a 'punt', not drop-kick.)_ right out into outer-space.

_Note to self, don't get on her bad side._ Neji thought. He didn't feel like finding out if the moon was really made of green cheese.

"I'm sorry Neji, can it wait a bit?" Sakura said as if nothing had happened. "I have to go home and change into something that's not covered in ramen." He shifted his head to the side as if saying, 'go right ahead'. "I'll meet you at the eastern clearing in, oh, 45 minutes?" Sakura called out as she raced home to change.

_45 minutes? How long does it take for a person to change clothes? Pftt… girls… _Neji walked off to do some light chakra training for a while.

…………………………

Ten-ten sank wearily into the hot water that filled her bath. She sighed out of sheer bliss. There was nothing like a hot bath to sooth those aching muscles. She squeezed out some shampoo into her hand, and started to lather up her untied hair. Rinsing her hair out, she began to scrub layers of dirt off her skin.

Draining the tub, she wrapped her towel around herself and walked out to get changed. She passed by a fogged up mirror, and noticed that something looked a bit different, but paid it no heed. After all, it was all fogged up.

Putting on her customary pink shirt, green pants, forehead protector, and kunai holster, she started to look for her hair-ties. Only, they were nowhere to be found. By now, she was starting to freak out. Where could she have put them? Then, she vaguely remembered taking them out at the training grounds.

She rushed outside towards the grounds as quick as she could. She didn't really notice the stares she got as she went by since she was in such a hurry. After all, her hair-ties were the biggest priority at the moment.

When she reached the grounds, she saw two white bands lying on the ground near a tree. She picked them up with a small, happy smile on her face. Then, that small happy smile soon turned into a frown.

She had forgotten to take her portable mirror with her. Hey, she didn't like make-up, or any of that girly stuff, but it was utterly impossible to put her hair up in her buns without a mirror. Last time she tried it, well, let's not talk about that, shall we?

She started walking back, but suddenly felt horribly tired. Then she remembered what Bernie had said to her, _"If you keep this up, you'll probably end up falling asleep at any given moment." _He was right, she was falling asleep on her feet. Seeing a nearby bench, she sat down and shut her eyes. What was the harm of taking a break?

…………………………

Neji walked into the clearing with his eyes showing the slightest shade of nervousness. He saw a head of pink hair sitting on a bench nearby. He swallowed quite loudly. This was it, he was going to swallow his pride and let it all out.

"Well… I sort of need your advice on something see…" He was now, showing a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. _(A.N: OMG! THE EMOTIONLESS ROCK CALLED NEJI IS BLUSHING? IT'S A KODAK MOMENT EVERYONE!)_ "You're good at this kind of thing, right Sakura? Well lately, I've been feeling kind of, I don't know how to put it, uh… well… whenever I see this person, my hormones start screwing with me really bad. I don't know what to do anymore…" He sighed.

"Wha…?"

"W-wait! Let me finish first!" Neji said suddenly. "Should I tell her that I l-like h-her…?" Great, now he was starting to sound like Hinata. The last thing he needed to happen. "Or… o-or what? I mean, that doesn't really sound right. I've been staying with her really late everyday, but I just can't say it… She m-might not feel the same way… Or at least, I don't think Ten-ten does…" He trailed off, now staring at the ground. He couldn't believe he just said all that to Sakura. At least now he had lifted some weight off his chest.

He looked back up to see Sakura sitting on the bench, except she wasn't moving. He got up and walked over to see if she was alright, only to stand their stunned himself. The person he was talking to wasn't Sakura… it was Ten-ten… with pink hair… that wasn't tucked up into her usual buns… oh crap…

Neji closed his eyes and counted to ten. Maybe he was dreaming or something. When he opened his eyes again, nothing had changed, except for the fact that Ten-ten was now staring at him with a blank expression. "Was it just me… or did you just say what I thought you said…?"

"It depends on what you thought I said in the first place." Neji muttered, now staring at the ground again.

"Well… either Bernie was right, and our late night training sessions have really gotten to me… or…" she paused, her voice slightly shaking. "…you just confessed to me a few seconds ago…" Neji still didn't look up. "… oh… my… god… You did… didn't you?" She stood up, holding onto the bench for support.

At that moment, Naruto decided to come falling through the sky like a meteor and hit the center of the clearing, knocking Neji and Ten-ten sprawling to the ground. Hey, when Sakura's mad, she packs quite a punch. When their eyes opened, Neji lay on top of Ten-ten, pinning her body to the ground, _(A.N: No… not that way…you perverts…)_ their faces were just centimeters away from each other.

"N-Neji…" Ten-ten stammered. "I've loved you for such a long time… it's just I was afraid that… you would find me weak…" She whispered. At the same time, both their mouths crushed together. Ten-tens' arms slid up around Nejis' neck while his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His tongue pressed against her lips asking for entrance which she immediately gave.

Right on cue, Sakura walked into the clearing, fashionably late of course, wearing a black top with khaki pants. Her mouth fell open in shock at the sight in front of her. She fell over and immediately passed out. Naruto stood up from the rubble holding his head and groaning. He witnessed Sakura fall to the ground.

"Sakura-chan, what is i-**OH MY GOD! NEJI! IS THAT YOU?"** He would have said more, but he passed out alongside Sakura.

Neither Neji nor Ten-ten wanted the moment to end, but they had to breathe eventually. Their lips parted and they gasped for breath. Both were being overwhelmed by the sudden emotions flooding through them. Neji was the first to speak up.

"Hey, Ten-ten?" He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "Why did you dye your hairpink? I think Sakura's the only one who can pull off that look." Ten-ten looked confusedly up at Neji and pulled a small strand of her hair up to her eyes. She groaned. It was a vibrant shade of pink. She must have gotten the wrong shampoo. No wonder everyone had looked at her so strangely this morning.

…………………………

It was around midnight when Sakura and Naruto finally awoke from the horrible shock they had received. They looked at each other.

"That was Neji, right?" Sakura nodded dazedly.

"And he was just making out with Ten-ten, right?" Naruto gulped and nodded back. "And for some reason unknown, Ten-tens' hair was pink?" The two continued staring at each other. Then, they passed out again.

"Honestly, I will never understand those two." Sasuke said as he walked by, shaking his head in confusion.

…………………………

Gohan209: Why did you do that Sasuke? You weren't even in this story to begin with!

Sasuke: Well, I'm in it now.

Gohan209: (Sighs) Anyways, this was my first one-shot! It didn't turn out as well I thought it would… So tell me, should I write more one-shots, never write another one ever again? Did you like it? Do you want this story to burn in hell? Give me your opinions! (just no flamers!)

Check out my other stories, if you feel like it… I've got a bit of writers block on Snake Lords, but I'll get out of it! Eventually… Till then!


End file.
